


Lionheart

by DimensionSlip



Series: Guardian Moon Comes in like a Lion [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dimitri being a huge tease, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: "I just want you by my side. As my friend, as my lover—I will not say that it doesn't matter which, but more than anything, I don't want to lose you again. No one was ever able to take your place before, and that's truer than ever now."Swallowing, Dimitri leans forward, placing a hand on Felix's knee."Stay with me. It will not be easy, but I will withstand it if you can."





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with less POV switches, so the first half is in Felix's POV, while the second half is in Dimitri's. Hope it works!

Fortunately for Sylvain but unfortunately for Felix, Felix misses his next punch, and he isn't quick enough to catch Sylvain as he runs off. Sighing at the direction Sylvain ran off to, Felix then turns his attention to a more pressing issue, one he'd had half a mind to pursue earlier, but one whose resolve to see through he only found after the talk with Sylvain.

He may be done running away from his feelings for Dimitri, but his feelings about people knowing are a whole other matter. A matter that needs some straightening out, especially with the person most—or rather, equally—affected by it.

It's with this resolve in mind that he marches over to the training grounds, hoping to catch Dimitri there. But for some reason, Dimitri is nowhere to be found when he arrives. And even when he lingers for a bit, none of the newcomers look like they're the figure he's looking for.

Once the stares become a little too much for him, he storms off towards the old classroom they used as a meeting room earlier, a little annoyed at himself for waiting for so long. He recalls Dimitri lingering earlier, and given how much of a workaholic he could be, it is completely likely he stayed behind with someone to go over the plans they've already detailed out and fuss over the associated details. Sadly, it seems that it's this one day that he couldn't count on Dimitri's usual tendencies, for the room is empty when he goes to check on it.

Coupled with that and a near miss with his father lurking by the hallway going to the library, Felix isn't in the best of moods when he checks on the cathedral just in case, eventually resigning himself to a trip to the dining hall, sure to be a place where Dimitri would eventually pass by.

Unfortunately, he doesn't last even five minutes in the place.

Far too unnerved by all the attention on him, he takes his share from the hall and locks himself in his room, where he resigns himself to camping out until later in the evening, when Dimitri—hopefully—returns to his own room.

As such, the knock on his door comes as a bit of a surprise, yet Felix dares to get his hopes up anyway as he cautiously opens the door...

"Come in."

He makes no show of his relief once he sights Dimitri, but once they're in his room and the door is closed behind him, he furrows his brows at Dimitri in partial exasperation.

"About time you showed up, idiot."

"You say that as if I have not been looking for you all day! This is the second time I've checked your room. I looked at the training grounds, the weapons merchant, the knight's hall — I even took a look at those cats from before."

Dimitri shakes his head, laughing softly.

"You talk as if I haven't been running around, doing the same."

Felix sighs, pressing a hand momentarily to his temple and shaking his head, willing the last vestiges of his annoyance away. It's hard to stay mad at Dimitri when he's laughing like this anyway—in fact, and what's more difficult is not laughing along anyway.

"But whatever. We need to talk."

"We do."

Dimitri steps further inside as Felix settles on the side of his bed. Picking up the lone chair in the room, he goes and turns it to face the bed before sitting on it.

"Not to say I don't appreciate your discretion, but let's be real, the whole monastery knows at this point, so I don't think there's any point in hiding it."

Felix sighs, steepling his fingers as he watches Dimitri over his folded hands.

"Just…"

He shakes his head, searching for the right words. Somehow, in his search for Dimitri, he had forgotten a good portion of it, and it's a struggle to keep them on the tip of his tongue.

"...Alright, this isn't the way I wanted people to find out about us, but what's done is done. I'm not used to this sort of attention, but I'll live with it, so don't worry about me too much."

"You are not wrong. It does seem that everyone knows," Dimitri says. "Even so, I did not think you would appreciate me talking to Rodrigue."

"What?"

Felix's eyes widen at the revelation, disbelief in his tone. Sure, he expects his father not to stay quiet about this situation, but for him to talk to Dimitri first... Well, he's more than glad he left that meeting room sooner than later, though at the same time, the fact that his father did go after Dimitri first leaves him with an uneasy feeling bordering on slighted.

Dimitri grimaces. "He kept me after the meeting to offer... advice."

Felix frowns. "Did he try to stop you or warn you about some crap regarding what comes after the war?"

Because it sounds like something his father might say or do. He can imagine it already—his disdain at his so-called wayward son messing around with the crown prince, a lecture on how unbecoming it is for the king's right hand to be intimately involved with his liege, and how it all has to fall apart when the king needs to settle with a wife.

"No. Nothing so direct. He just told me to not let emotions cloud my judgement and to be prepared to make difficult decisions."

"...Huh."

That was... a lot more fatherly than Felix expected, though the reminder regarding difficult decisions is enough to ensure that no love continues to remain lost between him and his father. He's not dumb enough to not know what that's a metaphor for, after all.

"Forget about him, then," Felix says. "How about you, Dimitri?"

Taking a deep breath, Felix trains his gaze back on Dimitri, resolving to keep eye contact at this juncture.

"What is it that you want, from this point forward?"

Dimitri, for a moment, looks surprised. But he's quick to settle into a more serious expression as he beholds Felix.

"I just want you by my side. As my friend, as my lover—I will not say that it doesn't matter which, but more than anything, I don't want to lose you again. No one was ever able to take your place before, and that's truer than ever now."

Swallowing, Dimitri leans forward, placing a hand on Felix's knee.

"Stay with me. It will not be easy, but I will withstand it if you can."

Felix's gaze remains steady as he studies Dimitri. It's precisely because Felix isn't as sure about where he wants to go that he chooses to ask Dimitri straight out instead. For the most part, it's always been easier to simply follow Dimitri, and while he had been actively been contrary during their year in the academy, at the end of the day, even if he disagrees, he follows through with what their leader of a kind would decide.

After all, it's for that sole purpose he, a Fraldarius, was born for, almost natural as breathing at this point. What's taking it another step further, in another aspect of his life? Especially when he knows he wants this, just as much as Dimitri does.

Felix relaxes his hold and places his hand over the one Dimitri has over his knee, letting his free hand rest on the bed.

"I have every intention of keeping my promise," Felix says, flushing slightly at the memory and context in which he's said it. But he pushes on, wanting this out rather than never.

"I'll stay, for however long you'll have me."

* * *

It's words that they've said already, gasped out in a moment of passion—but saying them again when they're both clear-headed and have had time to think things through is profoundly relieving. Dimitri's gaze softens as he laces his fingers with Felix's, lightly squeezing.

It doesn't feel like enough.

"Always. I want you with me always."

Dimitri's brow creases slightly. He'll likely have to marry to strengthen the Kingdom and that does narrow the pool of potentials considerably, but even so, he'll find a way. He has no plans of making those difficult decisions that Rodrigue was hinting at. _He won't._

"There is not much point speculating about it now, but if... we do encounter those difficult decisions, I will find someone that understands."

Felix squeezes back, the barest of smiles playing on his lips at the acknowledgement. _It's strange._ Dimitri never thought himself to be the sort of person that would even _want_ to make a fuss about being in a relationship. Yet, there's something inside of him, something primal that urges him to claim Felix—to make sure everyone knows who he belongs to. That soft little smile that Felix wears calms him, though, allowing him to put it to the side.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Felix says, exhaling. "For now, tell whoever you need to. Or... want to, I leave it up to your judgment. It'll take some getting used to on my end, but as I said, I'll manage."

Dimitri's heart swells to see it, to know that the thought of being together makes Felix happy, too. Dimitri abandons the chair in favor of moving to sit next to Felix, slipping an arm behind him to hold him close as he leans down to press a light kiss to his cheek.

_Still not enough, but he'll have mercy for now._

Felix closes his eyes, making a move to lean against Dimitri's shoulder. He lightly rests his hand against Dimitri's thigh, sighing. Did the day tire him out that much? It was somewhat exhausting...

"We... probably should get a bigger bed too," Felix says, "If you're making a habit of staying over."

Dimitri smiles down at him fondly, reaching with his other hand to start taking Felix's hair down.

"The small bed has its charms, but... in the summer it would be better to have a large one, yes."

Unless Felix fancies having him sweat all over him in an entirely not sexy way, that is.

"Yes..."

As Felix's hair cascades around his shoulders, he shifts his arms to loosely wrap them around Dimitri. He presses against Dimitri's side, sucking in a breath as he does so. Dimitri really, truly intended not to do anything more, but it's awfully difficult when Felix presses against his side like that. Dimitri runs his hand through Felix's hair as it settles, following through with the motion by lightly dragging his fingertips over his jawline. His thumb comes to rest just below his lips, though Dimitri stops short of touching them directly yet.

"What if I stayed tonight?"

"...I don't mind," Felix says, eyes half-lidded as he lifts his gaze towards Dimitri.

All it takes is that one look for Dimitri to make up his mind. Arousal sparks inside him, hot and heavy. He returns that look for only a moment before pulling Felix into his lap and an open-mouthed kiss, which Felix returns as he shifts his hold around Dimitri, hands finding their way to his shoulders as he sinks into the kiss. Though Dimitri still feels that same need as last time, having confirmed their shared feelings lowers his sense of urgency, allows him to take his time and really drink the moment in.

Felix fits against his body perfectly, his weight and warmth providing just enough stimulation to get Dimitri going. With a soft sigh, he teases at Felix's lower lip with his tongue, letting his hands drop to the small of his back. His fingers creep up underneath the hem of his shirt, caressing the bare skin beneath. He wants to memorize every inch of him, to lay claim to all of it with his touch until Felix turns into a trembling mess all over again, barely able to stand. The memory of Felix shuddering with pleasure in his arms is a powerful aphrodisiac, but he can be patient. This time, there's no fear of anyone interrupting them.

Felix hums against Dimitri's lips, parting his own when Dimitri seeks a certain invitation. His fingers weave into Dimitri's hair, nestling into place as they both take the time to explore each other's mouths. Firm hands in his hair like that, lightly tugging at his scalp—it somewhat alleviates the headache Dimitri's had since that day nine years ago, and that alone is enough to prompt a moan from him. He finds himself wishing that he could taste again as his tongue intertwines with Felix's, but even though he can't taste Felix, there's a visceral pleasure in being able to feel a part of him so intimately. But it only makes him want more, and soon enough he starts hiking up Felix's shirt, more than ready to do away with it.

Breath hitching, Felix breaks away for the moment to take that opportunity to get his shirt off the rest of the way, tugging at Dimitri's as well afterwards. Dimitri is just as quick to strip, craving that same skin-on-skin experience from the last time. He pulls Felix in close again the moment he's tossed his shirt aside, mouthing at his neck as Felix runs his hands over Dimitri's back, taking the time to trace the curve of Dimitri's spine. Dimitri drags his tongue right over Felix's pulse point, relishing being able to feel the beating of his heart so clearly. He latches down right there, sucking at the soft skin, intent on leaving his mark.

Felix tosses his head back slightly, shuddering. Pulse racing, his fingers dig into Dimitri's back as he twitches under him, a soft moan escaping his lips. That response is everything Dimitri wanted and more, and it has him breathlessly pushing Felix onto the mattress as he slowly makes his way down his neck with a trail of nips and kisses. Arms falling to the side, Felix buries his nose into the covers, worrying at his lower lip before his mouth falls open with a soft sigh. Dimitri lifts his gaze to look right into Felix's eyes as he continues toward his chest, eager to see his reaction.

Arousal coils inside him, hot and impatient, demanding that Dimitri move faster as Felix's eyes reflects his raw desire back at him. But he has no intention of succumbing to it so easily, not when doing so would deprive him of the sights Felix is treating him to. He sweeps his tongue across one of his nipples, and when it doesn't get a negative reaction, he lightly rolls it between his teeth. As his mouth works one side of Felix's body, his hand works the other, dragging over every dip and curve, tracing the lean muscle that forms the width of his shoulders all the way down to his taut abdomen, avidly exploring every inch of skin. It's when his hand reaches Felix's waistband that he purposefully seeks to meet his gaze again, wanting to be sure he's ready.

Felix nods, and that's all the confirmation Dimitri needs. With one last nip, Dimitri shifts into a sitting position, promptly ridding Felix of all the clothing on his lower half. He's quick to position himself between those lovely thighs, lying down on his stomach so that he can press a kiss on the smooth, firm flesh on the inside of his leg.

"You know," he murmurs softly, grinning to himself as Felix spreads his legs, "I always did think that you have beautiful legs. You were quite the sight in those academy leggings."

"So that's why you kept staring," Felix says, breathless.

"You noticed? It was difficult to tell, considering that I could barely get you to look in my direction—"

Which caused him no small amount of pain at the time, and he marvels upon realizing he can say it so lightly now.

"Well, I—"

Before he could complete his response, Felix exhales sharply once Dimitri sinks his teeth right into the pale, unblemished skin of his inner thigh, just hard enough to hurt. Part "punishment", part curiosity on how Felix will react to a little pain.

"What's that for, boar?!"

...But Felix doesn't tell him to stop. _Good._ Dimitri doesn't want to really hurt Felix, but he's not stupid. He knows that his control of his strength is likely to slip at some point, and seeing that a small amount of pain doesn't turn Felix off is a relief. If anything, it seems like he liked it a little bit…

"The memory made me want to ensure I'll be on your mind, even if you don't look at me."

That, and it is very satisfying to see his mark there. As Felix _hmphs_ in response, Dimitri soothes the indentations left behind by his teeth with his tongue, softly kissing the spot once he's contented himself. His palm lazily glides over Felix's other leg, touching the curves and contours that used to inconveniently draw his gaze. Felix shivers under his fingers, and it's with fascination that Dimitri watches some goosebumps trail along his touch's wake, a powerful reminder of how much all of this affects Felix.

Then, Dimitri shifts upward slightly, wrapping one hand around the base of Felix's already half-hard cock with a gentle squeeze. Once he has it oriented properly, he leans in and takes the head past his lips, lightly sucking to encourage him to full hardness. Suddenly struck by the realization that he can feel it happening in his mouth, he takes in more, eagerly sucking while he proceeds to ply attention on the sensitive flesh with his tongue.

Back arching, Felix moans.

"Dimitri..."

The sound of his name on Felix's lips is a thing that he will never tire of, Dimitri thinks. It's something precious, precious in a way he never realized when they were small and Felix freely showered it upon his ears. Back then, Felix would call for him without any reason at all.

Now, he has to earn it.

Dimitri's eye briefly glances toward the way Felix clutches the sheets. He imagines that hand on his back instead, desperately grasping, nails digging into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks behind. He inhales sharply at the thought, drawing back with a little _pop_ to get a better look at Felix's cock once it's firm and hot against his tongue. The need to press every inch of himself against Felix had been too strong last time, he really didn't get to look at him as much as he wanted to.

"You… tease..." Felix says, breathless as he trembles despite the interruption.

_Oh, but he's beautiful like this._ All that pleasurable tension means that every muscle is clearly defined. Perhaps some would prefer a softer appearance, but Dimitri has always valued strength in other people. He would be afraid of breaking the sort of delicate little lady most would expect him to lust after. Even knowing how strong Felix is, he _still_ is somewhat afraid in the back of his mind.

_Not right now, though._

"I wanted to see you," he says sweetly, voice thick with lust. Dimitri drags a finger from the base of his shaft up to the tip, admiring how flushed with blood it is. The heat, the color—he's wonderfully alive. Dimitri leans in, following the same path his finger just traced with his tongue as he watches Felix intently. Felix's eyes widen momentarily, seemingly fascinated as Dimitri works on him. His fingers weave into Dimitri's hair this time around, his stomach drawing taut.

"Are you... happy now…?" he asks as he pulses in Dimitri's mouth and tugs at Dimitri's hair.

Dimitri is indeed happy now, and he responds with a soft moan, encouraging Felix to keep that hold on his hair. He reaches up and brushes his bangs back, tucking them up toward Felix's hand, which takes hold of them as well.

Because he noticed something before he backed off to tease him, and he doesn't want his view obstructed when he tries this.

Inhaling deeply, Dimitri reorients himself. When he takes Felix into his mouth properly again, he doesn't keep a hand wrapped around the lower portion of his cock this time. Instead, he just keeps on going, taking him all the way to the hilt. Whatever took his taste from him took his gag reflex as well, and he doesn't even bat a lash, keeping his eye fixed on Felix the entire time.

Though having his mouth and throat stuffed full like this doesn't hurt, it does make it hard to breathe. Yet somehow, not having quite enough air seems to sharpen his perception of the moment, makes all the little details stand out. When Felix thrusts into Dimitri's mouth, Dimitri notices the way Felix rapidly throbs against his tongue, which has been pressed down firmly, only able to wriggle around a small amount. He notices the way his throat closes down at the intrusion, how his body reflexively tries to swallow, undulating around the head of Felix's cock. He sees the hazy, helpless look in Felix's eyes, the way his chest heaves as he inhales, and the way he shudders as he pushes past any shyness to accept Dimitri's attention. Surely, at this moment, Felix must be unable to think about anyone or anything else.

_And that's exactly how he wants it._

Dimitri hums his pleasure, grabbing hold of Felix's hips and pulling them in, trying to get him to buck into his mouth again. He moves his head too, a slow bobbing motion, one that he's sure will get Felix to practically beg for him to speed up.

It works.

Sucking in a breath, Felix starts to roll his hips, shallowly thrusting into Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri is quick to reward him when he finally gives in, sliding his hands beneath Felix and really leaning into those short thrusts as Felix pulls at his hair. He moves his head in tandem with Felix's hips, allowing him to set the pace. It's contrary to what that little voice in his head wants him to do, but how can he resist?

Besides, Felix can't _actually_ hold him in place. He can always go back to making him squirm again later.

As he predicted, Felix seizes the chance, his movements becoming more frenetic as he, no doubt, tries to reach for his release. And Dimitri almost just goes with it. Everything about Felix as he starts to come undone is mesmerizing, and putting a stop to it even for a moment borders on criminal. But Dimitri is greedy, and he wants more. Even if it's just for a second, he wants to see the fierce, uncontrollable need he has for Felix reflected back at him.

So when Felix's breath starts coming shorter and shorter, when the tension in his body is enough to make him tremble, Dimitri holds him still and stops moving, looking him right in the eye.

Felix stares right back, incredulous, yet wanting. 

"Damn it, boar…"

_Yes, goddess yes, that's the look._ There's a crazed look in Felix's eye as he firmly grasps Dimitri's hair, pulling hard as he pushes into Dimitri's mouth urgently. Dimitri groans shamelessly, lifting Felix's hips off the bed, hunkering over him like a beast over its kill as he ravishes him. His tongue writhes beneath Felix's cock as he pumps him in and out of his mouth and throat, relentless in his mission to drive Felix over the edge. Right now, he wouldn't even stop if someone threw the door open and tried to physically pry them apart.

There's no reservations to Felix's actions anymore, feverish as he continues to fist his hands into Dimitri's hair. With a sharp cry, Felix trembles as he comes in Dimitri's mouth, his orgasm wracking his body unlike the way it has the last time they were together. Felix is completely consumed by his climax, and Dimitri drowns himself in the moment, taking in every detail of those precious seconds in which he owns every part of him. Nothing else matters nothing—even the most persistent ghosts that haunt him are completely silenced by that beautiful, unrestrained cry, and all that exists is bliss.

All too soon, the moment is over and he's sucked Felix dry. Dimitri gently lowers him to the mattress and frees his hair from Felix's grasp, crawling up to lie down beside him until he comes down from that high. His own arousal still burns within him, but he doesn't mind. He can wait long enough to soak up that lovely, dazed expression.

Felix raises a hand to brush away the stray strands by Dimitri's face, knuckles brushing by his brow as he graces Dimitri with a smile. With the darkness in Dimitri quelled for the moment, there's nothing left but adoration as he gazes back at Felix, though there's no small amount of heat in his eye as well. He reaches out to touch Felix's face in return, letting his fingertips graze over his cheek.

"You really are unfairly beautiful," Dimitri murmurs.

Felix lets out a noncommittal grunt, undermined by the smile that continues to paint his features as his eyelids start to droop, breaths evening out into sleep.

_Was it enough to knock him out so quickly?_ In some ways, that pleases Dimitri more than actually getting off would. It's like claiming Felix for the entire night, consciousness and all. And so, Dimitri makes no move to disturb him. Instead, he grabs the blanket and a pillow, tucking the pillow underneath their heads and draping the blanket over their bodies. He snuggles in close, burying his nose in Felix's hair, intent on blocking out everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@DimensionSlip](https://twitter.com/DimensionSlip) (multi-fandom, SFW) and [@slip_fe3h](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h) (FE3H-only, can get NSFW) on Twitter!


End file.
